Cycle of Hatred
Cycle of Hatred is a novel by Keith R.A. DeCandido taking place in the Warcraft universe, one year before the beginning of World of Warcraft. Explanation "At the end of Warcraft 3 and Warcraft 3X, humans and orcs were allies on the continent of Kalimdor. But in World of Warcraft, the two sides are enemies again. My task with the novel Cycle of Hatred, was to help explain that change. It takes place during the four-year gap between the two games, and involves the humans on Kalimdor lead by Lady Jaina Proudmoore and the orcs on the same continent lead by Thrall. Of all the characters in the Warcraft universe, I found Jaina and Thrall to be two of the three most compelling characters. Jaina is a powerful female wizard, who is put in a position of leading a small group of humans in a hostile land in the wake of a brutal war against a demon horde. Thrall is an orc raised by humans as a slave, who leads a rebellion of orcs against human bondage, and inspires the orcs to return to their old ways before they were cursed by demons. Both leaders are trying to forge a new future, moving past the old hatreds. Unfortunately, the old hatreds don't die easily. If you're wondering who the third character is, you'll have to read the book to find out -- the character is also in the book, but who it is is a surprise." *big grin*Sff Plot Theramore and Durotar remained at relative peace for three years, though the two former archenemies were still wary of each other. Eventually, a series of minor shipping incidents led to extreme tension between the two powers, enough that the goblins, who controlled the region's only neutral port, complained. Despite the tension, Thrall requested Jaina's aid in relocating a herd of Thunder Lizards displaced by a mysterious logging operation at Thunder Ridge. Jaina intended to relocate the Lizards to a largely unpopulated region on the far side of Mulgore, but was astonished to discover that the area was magically warded to protect its single inhabitant: Aegwynn. The former Guardian brushed off Jaina's admiration, but filled in the gaps of what had been happening amidst the tensions between Theramore and Durotar: a minor demon, Zmodlor had revived the Burning Blade and was playing the two powers against each other. Jaina and Aegwynn hastily returned to Theramore, where they discovered that Jaina's own chamberlain had been corrupted by the Burning Blade, and one of Thrall's advisors was too. After dealing with the turncoat, Jaina, Lorena and Aegwynn took on Zmodlor himself. Unfortunately, the demon was backed by a small cabal of Warlocks (either Eredar or Satyr, the text is unclear). After they dealt with the traitors in Jaina's ranks, and Thrall's in his, both leaders proposed a more official treaty. Major characters * Jaina Proudmoore * Thrall * Aegwynn Minor characters *Margoz *Erik *Olaf *Scavell *Lorena *Barnes *Gorx *Nash *Kristoff *Medivh *Duree *Rexxar *Zmodlor *Erthalif *Bolik *Rabin *Orgath *Hoban *Allyn *Leyds *Kag *Vak *Forx *Lothar *Pierce *Davin *Avinal *Strov *Kithros *Norris *Byrok *Jalod *Muzzlecrank *Paolo *Mal *Ian *Clai *Manuel *Kalthar *Tulk *Nazgrel *Klatt *Raknor *Rych *Joq *Oreil *Falric *Jonas *Manfred *Natale *Meitre *Erbag *Relfthra *Bek *Harcort *Mirra *Noroj *Booraven *Sargeras *Rokhan References Category:Sources Category:Books Category:World of Warcraft books Category:Novels Category:Paperbacks